Alfred's Anguish
by Mazriaz
Summary: its 8:00 am on September 11, 2001. How will Alfred react when 8:46 am rolls around? Themes: angst, 9-11 Warnings: this is about 9-11. if this subject is not to your liking, then do not read. i have warned you. Rating: for dark themes. and its t just in case.. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!


_9-11-01 8:00 am_

Started out just like any other day would for Alfred (America)

Wake up.

Take a shower.

Get dressed.

Right as he put on his oh so famous bomber jacket, a sudden pain erupted in Alfred's stomach leaving him winded.

He grunted in pain.

Panting trying to regain his breath he placed a hand on his stomach.

His fingers felt ... slimy and warm?

He pulled his fingers up to his face and was horrified to see blood.

Blood.

Something clicked in Alfred's mind.

He dashed to the game room.

He frantically searched for the remote.

He clicked the button and found the news on.

His eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

_"We have just received word that American Airlines Flight 11 has crashed into the North World trade center at exactly 8:46 am this morning by a commercial airliner. We believe Al Qaeda was behind it. More on that later~" __Alfred looked away from the television sick. _

_"Over half of New York's fire department has been deployed plus volunteers also. We can't be sure on the casualty levels though ~"___

That's all Alfred heard before the shock set in.

He paled considerably and a choked sob came from Alfred's mouth.

It couldn't be happening.

It just _couldn't___

He got up ignoring the excruciating pain and went to the restroom looking for the first aid kit.

Just as he finished bandaging himself, another wave of pain overcame Alfred.

It was more powerful this time, though.

_No. please no. this can't be happening!___

Alfred rushed back to the game room to see the same reporter back at the same sight, albeit with a huge difference in the background.

_"We are here live in front of what used to be the World Trade Center. United Airlines Flight 175 has hit the South tower. Even more firefighters are rushing here as we speak."_

_Alfred collapsed onto the couch eyes wide and shock set into his face. _

_He changed the channel hoping to get his mind off the whole ordeal. _

_He managed a small smile when 'Hey Arnold' came onto his screen. He leaned back into the large, brown couch and watched laughing evry so often. _

_Only, it wouldn't last much longer. _

_"We interrupt your current broadcasting schedule. American Airlines flight 77 has just crashed into the Pentagon."_

_It was a_different reporter covering The Pentagon live .

His eyes widened.

The whole west wall was on fire and part of a commercial airline was sticking out.

Alfred's mind was on overdrive.

He went back to the restroom to bandage his stomach again.

He finished up his mind numb.

He walked out to his car to drive to the World Conference.

He hoped there wouldn't be any more terrorist attacks would happen.

Oh how wrong he was.

Just as he was starting the car, a new, yet much smaller, wave a pain overcame him.

Tears brimmed in his eyes.

Not again.

Timidly, he turned the radio to a news channel dreading the words that were to be said.

_"The South tower collapsed at about 9:56 am. … United Airlines Flight 93 has just crashed in a clearing of trees near Shanksville, Pennsylvania at approximately 10:03 am. This is terrible! We have already sent teams to investigate the wreckage and to look for survivors. 7 crew members and 37 passengers boarded the train this morning at 8:42 am this morning. No survivors have been confirmed yet, but we are still searching."__  
_  
You could see the anguish on the blonde man's face.

His whole body shaking, he went back inside.

He couldn't face anyone today.

His shoulder's sagging, he trudged back inside.

Tears were streaming down his face.

His whole body was trembling.

Spirits crushed.

He slowly entered his home and back upstairs to the game room to watch the news.

As much as he hated it, he had to know what was happening.

"_6 crew members, 53 passengers, and 5 hijackers are said to have been on the plane that crashed into the Pentagon.800 personnel are missing in the pentagon. Looks like the plane only penetrated the first 3 rings of the pentagon. Many fire trucks are at the scene working furiously trying to tame the fires but it seems as it's not going to come down soon. It seems like the whole gas tank exploded and sent fires through the hallways of The Pentagon. So far, 60 have been recovered alive , shocked and slightly burned but alive nonetheless. Some are going back in with the firefighters looking for others. More information about this later." __  
_  
His frame shook as he sobbed.

He heard his cellphone ringing.

He looked at the caller ID. to see it was none other than England.

He just threw the phone onto the couch.

_'I just want to be alone today. Can't anybody see that?'_the blond wondered

Only , that's the reason why England called; to see if he was alright.

He had just seen the news.

4 crippling blows in less than 3 hours.

How horrible it must've been.

_"The North Tower collapsed five minutes ago at 10:28 am."_ Alfred just sat on the floor tears flowing out of his eyes freely watching the television as they broadcasted the news.

_"We have received the news that United Airlines Flight 93 has no survivors. The cockpit voice recorder has recorded the misfortune that took place. 4 hijackers tried to take over the plane but the crew and the other passengers fought to seize control after hearing from phone calls at what happened in New York. Vice president Dick Cheney has issued a command that all commercial airlines are to land and if they don't, F-15s and other military fighter-planes will not hesitate to shoot them down" __  
_  
Alfred was devastated.

He hated that he couldn't do anything.

He hated that he let 4 planes get hijacked.

He hated that 'The Hero' couldn't save any of those people.

He would change that, though.

He got his phone and called the white house.

He got in the helicopter 30 minutes later and was flown out to New York.

When he saw the wreckage, he fell to his knees.

The full extent of the damage and hadn't completely set in.

Both towers lay crumpled on the ground some fires still spurting around it.

Clouds of ash rose in tall columns from the two squashed towers and up to the blue sky.

An anguished cry leapt out of Alfred's mouth before he could stop it.

He then had a sudden rush of determination to make things right.

He ordered the pilot to take them back to The White House.

This wasn't over yet.

Not by a long shot.

Sad thing was,  
_  
__it___

_wasn't___

_even___

_**noon.**_

_[A/N: good ? Horrible? So-disgusting-that-you-want-to-barf-your-intestines-out? Tell me in your reviews! Tell me how much you hated it and why it sucked. If there are any mistakes, please tell me in your review. Drop a review please? The harsher the better!]_


End file.
